Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) structures are often suffered from stiction. To solve the stiction problem, an anti-stiction layer, such as self-assembled monolayer (SAM), may be implemented to coat the MEMS structures. However, the anti-stiction layer affect the sequent bonding process so that the MEMS structures may not be sealed in an enclosed space, which results in difficulty in passing reliability tests of the MEMS structures.